Crees en fantasmas Alfred?
by MxHero
Summary: Al estaba alistándose para su fiesta de Halloween cuando recibe una inesperada visita


Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo de Halloween, espero les guste. No tiene tendencia yaoi, shonen ai ni nada…. Es solo un crack mental xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya –san

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you belive in ghost?

Alfred se estaba preparando para salir a la fiesta de esa noche, había organizado una enorme fiesta en la que había invitado a todos los países sin excepciones, esperando darles un susto de muerte. Se sonrió a si mismo viéndose al espejo, estaba vestido de vampiro, pero no con esas ropas antiguas de siglos pasados, sino más bien como los vampiros modernos que estaban de moda en su país.

-Quien necesita a Edward Cullen cuando me tienen a mi- Dijo mirándose con detenimiento, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero apretados de color negro y una camisa azul oscuro totalmente abierta con un colgante de cruz plateado, el maquillaje pálido y las ojeras junto a unos pequeños colmillos. –Joder, estoy incluso mejor que Lestat!-

Con esas últimas palabras dándole vuelta por su cabeza y una totalmente satisfecha sonrisa bajo las escaleras de su amada casa, ya casi eran las 12 y estaba tarde para su propia fiesta. En eso escucho un ruido proveniente de una de las piezas, no pudo evitar saltar asustado al escucharle, pero le restó importancia pensando que debía ser Tony con alguno de sus experimentos por lo que siguió caminando entrando a la cocina para sacar un poco de leche para beber antes de salir, encontrándose con una nota de papel pegada en el refrigerador.

Era de Tony, decía que volvería a su planeta para compartir los datos que había recolectado y volvería al poco tiempo. Suspiro sonriendo ligeramente, al menos ésta vez se había dignado a decirle, siempre se desaparecía sin más por un largo periodo de tiempo. Ahí calló en cuenta de algo y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; Tony no estaba, por lo tanto el ruido no pudo haber sido él. Volvió a escuchar el ruido y sintió como otro escalofrío recorría su cuerpo esta vez de forma más fuerte.

-Holly shit- Susurro moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Juntando coraje para ir a ver qué demonios era lo qué había sido eso. Comenzando a recordar todas las viejas historias de fantasmas que le contaba Arthur en esta fecha siglos atrás.

Suspiro profundamente, el era un héroe maldita sea, no podía quedarse ahí parado con miedo… porque él NO tenía miedo a nada, no podía temerle a nada. Se trono el cuello y movió un pie para dar un paso al frente cuando las luces de toda la casa se apagaron y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de un solo golpe azotó sus oídos. E irónicamente, a pesar del temor que corría por su cuerpo, no se detuvo y del mismo modo en que los protagonistas de sus películas iban a ver qué sucedía él siguió con un nuevo semblante de seguridad.

-What the….?- Preguntó incrédulo y extrañado.

Gran parte de las cosas, por no decir todas, que guardaba en una de sus habitaciones estaban desparramadas en el piso del pasillo bañadas por la luz de la luna, dio un par de pasos más para luego adentrarse a la habitación de la cual habían salido todos eso objetos. Estaban todos ahí en su lugar, y extrañado miró al piso del pasillo notándolo completamente limpio y ordenado. Volvió a mirar la habitación para cerciorarse de que no alucinaba encontrándose nuevamente con algo extraño, estaba todo en la habitación pero absolutamente desordenado con las paredes marcadas con algo que parecía ser sangre dejando ver la frase "Not a game"

–O-oh mierda… -Susurró y la puerta de la habitación volvió a cerrarse, girándose para verla en un solo salto arrebatándose contra está intentando abrirla.

-Jm…-

Se petrificó, simplemente se petrificó al escuchar a alguien soltar una pequeña y suave risa detrás suyo, sintiendo como éste solo se encontraba a dos metros de él. Quería mirar y a la vez no quería, realmente daba igual ya que el miedo le impedía voltearse y saber que había. Aquella presencia se acerco al americano con pasos lentos, sinuosos y marcados. Alfred cerró un momento los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo desapareciera, despertarse de aquella pesadilla pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Y en ese mismo momento se levanto de golpe y botó la puerta de una fuerte parada antes de salir corriendo, logrando ver por el rabillo del ojo solo una negra silueta que vestía un clásico traje de hombre con sombrero de copa.

Alfred corría hacia la puerta principal pero cuando iba a llegar allí se topó con la misma silueta parada frente a la puerta de salida con la su sonrisa sádica. Se detuvo un momento y dio dos pasos inseguros hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle antes de darse medía vuelta con intenciones de encontrar otra salida, pero ahí estaba nuevamente, justo frente a él mirándolo con aquellos negros ojos y enorme sonrisa. Se movió con intenciones de pegarle pero cuando su brazo estaba por golpearle no encontró objeto físico con el cual chocar, pasando de largo mientras la figura desaparecía dándole espació para seguir corriendo, esta vez casi sin titubear, encerrándose luego en la habitación que Arthur ocupaba cuando venía a verle. Él tenía que tener algo que pudiera ayudarle, pensó con desesperación volviendo a sobresaltarse cuando una animada música resonó por toda la habitación, era su celular. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su celular? Se recriminó suspirando algo aliviado.

-América, ¿Donde estas?, si te dejo hacer la fiesta de halloween este año espero al menos que tú mismo tengas la decencia de aparecerte y… -

-Iggy… - Le interrumpió Alfred, su voz se escucho asustada y no había podido controlarlo-

-¿Alfred? … -Preguntó inseguro el inglés, extrañado al escucharle hablar de forma tan… vulnerable, poco enérgica y…¿Asustada?- ¿Estás bien?¿Qué pasó?-

-Hay alguien, no… algo en mi casa. N-no me deja salir- Dijo escuchando nuevamente los relajados pasos de aquel extraño ente acercarse por el pasillo- Mierda, Viene de nuevo… no se qué quiere, no s- Soltó el teléfono de golpe sin decir más ya qué habían golpeado con fuerza la puerta del baño en la que se apoyaba.

Arthur, quien estaba al otro lado de la línea se asustó de sobremanera al escuchar esto, gritando inmediatamente después el nombre del otro llamando la atención de varias personas en la fiesta, las cuales le miraron interrogantes.

-Mon aime, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó acercándose lentamente recibiendo la mirada preocupada y asustada del otro.

-Alfred…. Tenemos que ir por Alfred- Hablo rápidamente, tomando a Francis por la camisa de su traje.

No demoraron demasiado en llegar a casa de Alfred gracias a la insistencia del inglés, quien disparó a la puerta para abrirla agradeciendo haber cargado su pistola de pirata con intenciones de protección por si el francés se le llegaba a acercar mucho. Entraron rápidamente, deteniéndose sorprendidos al ver la casa estaba hecha un completo desastre; las cosas estaban regadas por todo el piso y algunos objetos se encontraban hechos pedazos, como si los hubieran lanzado contra las paredes.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó el francés viendo asustado e interrogante a Arthur. Realmente no le había explicado nada de lo que sucedía, y cuando éste se dio media vuelta con intenciones de responder se escucho un grito rabioso y un fuerte golpe en la pared de una de las habitaciones del fondo haciendo que ambos sin más se echaran a correr en esa dirección.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?- Alfred había perdido noción de cuantas veces le había preguntado lo mismo a aquel…¿Fantasma?¿Espíritu?. Solo sabía que para evitar que le hiciera daño debía golpearle con aquel tubo de hierro que tenía en sus manos para hacerle desaparecer por un rato.

-¡¡Alfred!!- El aludido sorprendido se dio media vuelta viendo a Francis y Arthur correr hacia el por aquel oscuro pasillo ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la luna

-¡Iggy!, ¡Francis!- Dijo soltando inconcientemente el tubo de hierro para correr al encuentro de estos, abrazando inmediatamente a su antiguo mentor, quien le devolvió el gesto con fuerza.

-Pettit! ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Francis sorprendido

-U-un fantasma está intentando matarme- Respondió mirándole, y antes de recibir cualquier respuesta se separo del agarre de Arthur dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Ahí estaba de nuevo, detrás de Arthur y Francis. Quienes al notarlo se dieron vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con aquel ser espectral. Francis no tardó en desmayarse y Arthur paso de su estado de sorpresa a enojo.

-Maldita sea Davon- Dijo en tono demandante -¿Qué carajo crees que haces?- Preguntó al ente haciendo que América pasara a un estado de estupor. –Agh, ya hablaremos luego… vete de aquí-

-Arthur… -

-Dime Alfred-

-Eres… raro-

-----------Fin-------------

**Bonus:**

Alfred comía tranquilamente sus dulces mientras jugaba PS3 a tiempo que Arthur tomaba un té mientras leía el diario, hasta que al menor de los dos le asalta una pregunta y detiene su juego para mirar al mayor.

-Arthur… -

-Dime- Respondió distraídamente

-¿Qué quería decir tu amigo el fantasma ese cuando escribió en mi pared "Not a Game"?-

-Ah! –Dijo dejando de lado el periódico- Ese día estábamos hablando de que tu no creías en ellos y se enojo por lo que decidió hacerte comenzar a creer en que existen cosas paranormales…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, realmente xD… no s séi este bien el final jajaja… pero de todas formas me gusta :3

Anyway, Happy Halloween Day! No olviden dejar su review ;D


End file.
